Yin & Yang
by AtlantaGeorgia
Summary: I decided to redo this story. Hope you enjoy. A guy searches for a mystical creature that lived decades ago.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to redo this story to make it better. Hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer**: No I don't own Teen Titans.

Yin & Yang

Characters:

Good Guys

Robin-Nightwing (Richard Grayson) 20

Raven- (Raven Roth) 18

Cyborg- (Victor Stone) 21

Beast Boy- Changeling (Garfield Logan) 20

Starfire- (Kori Anders) 19

Bad Guys

Slade-30

Red X-20

Dr. Light-40

Burning Fire-300 (looks young, ages differently)

Extra:

Terra- (Terra Markov) 19

Speedy- (Roy Harper) 20

Bumble Bee- (Karen Beecher) 19

Chapter1

In the middle of the night a shadow figure was running in the woods. He was trying to get a special treasure for his collection. This guy collected rare and special creatures. He has special technology to find these rare creatures. The technology tracks the creatures by their energy levels. It can even sense their energy level even if it is very low. He was determined to add this creature to his collection. He was almost close to where his prize was hiding.

Deep in the forest there was a cave were 2 women guarding the rare creature. They've been guarding it for 5 years. The creature has been kept locked up for 5 centuries. The spirits of the guardians have been passed down to a new generation. One woman wore a yellow shirt with long sleeves, black tight fade out jeans, and black boots. She had short brown hair and blue eyes. The other woman wore a red shirt with short sleeves, black fade out jeans, and black boots. She had long black hair and green eyes. They are the last in line as the guardians.

The guy finally reached his destination. He knew everything about this creature and knew it had guardians protecting it. This creature had great power and could destroy a single planet. With that kind of power he would be the most powerful person in the universe. His dream was to be the greatest rare creature collector in the universe. He first started this collection when he was six. As he ventured around the cave he saw cave paintings and symbols on the walls. They told the story of the creature. The guy went deeper into the cave. A light shined bright further down and cautiously walked towards it.

"Who's there? " asked a voice.

The man was startled by the voice.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"I'm the guardian here. Who are you," said the voice.

"I'm a collector of rare creatures. Like the one you are guarding."

"You shouldn't mess with things you know nothing about."

"But I do know everything about this creature."

"Then you know not to disturb it."

"Why don't you come out from the shadows so I can see you?"

The woman stepped out of the shadows. Her brown hair swayed as she walked and her piercing blue eyes looked directly at the man.

"Why do you want this creature?"

"It will make me the most powerful man in the universe and I love collecting rare and beautiful creatures."

"Then you will have to get thru me to do it."

"That was my intention."

The woman made a huge power ball and threw it at the man. He dodged it and threw explosives at her. She somersaulted out of the way and ran out of the cave. The man ran out after her and resumed fighting. The guy executed a number of moves and threw fireballs. She blocked every move but soon grew very tired since no one has ever tried to steal the creature before. The man put both of his hands in the air to form a giant fireball. Throwing it directly at the woman set off this big explosion. He woman was too tired to move out of the way and got hit straight on. Rocks and dirt flew into he air from the impact. Once the dust cleared the woman was no longer there. Where the guardian once stood was a brown leather box. The box had a golden pendant on the flap and had small red jewels around it. He went over and picked it up. Smiling he whispered an incantation and disappeared into the shadows.

Ok so that's chapter 1. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven was on the roof meditating at the edge floating. It was early in the morning with the sun setting in the sky. No one was up which made it very peaceful. This was the time of day Raven enjoyed the most. There was no fighting between Cyborg and Changeling about breakfast. No constant questions from Starfire on how the Earth culture worked. It annoyed her to no end with Starfire's constant voice in her ear. Sometimes she wanted to shove a sock in her mouth.

As the day rolled into life the people of the city started to rise from their slumber. The occupants of the tower started to wake up and start the day. Raven could already hear Cyborg and Changeling arguing below. She waited a few more minutes before finally going inside and joining her teammates. The arguing grew louder as she neared the main room. Walking inside she saw Cyborg holding a pan off eggs away from Changeling who was crying desperately how it is important to eat vegetables and other healthy foods than meat. Starfire flew around the room gathering plates, cups, and the utensils and setting the table. After the arguing stopped they all sat down to eat breakfast.

In an old warehouse a guy with long black hair, black shoes, a black outfit with a bird on his chest, and wore a mask was walking the halls. His name was Nightwing and was one of the most wanted villains. As he walked down the halls he went into the control room. He went to the computer typing in a few passwords. Moving the mouse over a file, he clicked on it and a report on all the titans popped up. It had all their strengths, weaknesses, and all the battles they've fought. Nightwing scanned through all the information they had.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you," Dr. Light said

He grabbed the two sacks of money off the floor. Sirens could be heard a block away.

"And that would be my cue to leave," Dr. Light said. He took one last look at the people lying on the ground and ran out of the bank.

When the police got there it was too late. The captain called the titans once they got the information they needed. The titans spread out through the city trying to find Dr. Light.

"Did you guys find anything?" asked Cy through his comm. link.

"No," replied BB.

"Nothing," said Star.

"Raven what about you," asked Cy.

"I couldn't find anything," replied Rae.

"Okay, let's go back to the tower," said Cy.

Cyborg drove back in the T-car while Changeling and Star flew back. Raven started to turn around back toward to the Tower. As she was flying back a rush of pain went through her head. She fell onto the roof of one of the buildings surrounding her. Rae had her hands clutched to her head. She fell to her knees from the extensive pain going through her. It was hard to keep focus on anything around her. Before she lost consciousness a dark figure leapt from building to building. From what she could tell the shadow was shaped like a man's. The man leapt onto the roof and walked towards her and then all went blank.

At the edge of town Dr. Light was walking with the two bags of money over his shoulders. To his right was an alley where a loud sound had come from. Looking around he found no trace of anybody around. Cautiously he walked towards the entrance of the alley.

"Who's there?" Dr. Light asked.

"Just a friend," said a guy stepping out of the shadows of the alley.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Burning Fire."

"So what do you want?"

"Your help."

"My help with what?"

"I'm searching for a rare creature and I think your powers could help," B.F. explained.

"What's in it for me?"

"You could rule the world with me."

"Sounds interesting," Dr. Light said with a smirk.

"But first we need to find more people to help us," B.F. said.

Burning Fire took out a small device and threw it to the ground. Once the light dissipated both men were gone. They reappeared in a conference room. The room was big with red paint on the walls and white tiled floor. A bookshelf lined the whole left wall and to the right was a big plasma screen TV.

"Have you found this rare creature of yours?" asked Dr. Light.

"Not et, I've only found the cave where it was suppose to be laying dormant at the cave but wasn't there," B.F. replied.

"How do you know?'

"It was supposed to be sealed inside of a box, but it wasn't inside when I opened it."

"And how did you acquire this box?"

"A guardian who protects the creature was there. We fought but it didn't last long. I easily defeated her and where she once stood laid a brown leathered box."

"And you don't know where it is now?"

"No, that's why I need your help."

"Who else is acquiring this job?"

"Slade, Red X, and Nightwing."

"How do you know if they'll join us?"

"I have my ways."

"Do you know where they are?"

"They're down town in an old warehouse."

With a flash of light both men disappeared and reappeared in front of the warehouse. They opened the door and went inside. It was really dark inside the warehouse and Dr. Light used his powers to light up the place. The place was filled with boxes stacked up against the walls. Rats scurried around on the floor and moving behind the boxes. They walked down the hallway to find Slade, Red X, and Nightwing.

Slade was in his office looking over the files of the titans while Red X was in the training room. Burning Fire's and Dr. Light's first stop was Slade's office. B.F. teleported into the room. Slade looked up from the files he was reading.

"How did you two get in here?" Slade asked when he saw the two men in his office.

"That's not important. I have a proposition for you," B.F. said.

"This better be good because I have a good mind to destroy you two right now."

"I guarantee it would be with your while."

"I'm listening."

"If you help me find this rare and magical creature you could already be ruling this city."

"I'm in."

"We still need Red X and Nightwing."

All three men left the room and walked towards the training room to find Red X and Nightwing. Red X was in the middle of a training session when they came in.

"Red X we have a job. Where's Nightwing?" Slade asked.

"He's not here. I haven't seen him all day," Red X said.

"Well call him."

Red X took out his comm. link and called Nightwing. After a few rings Nightwing's face appeared on the screen He wore a black helmet and X could hear the roar of his motorcycle.

"Yeah," Nightwing shouted.

"Slade wants you back at the warehouse. He has a job for us," Red X said.

"Ok, I just need to drop something off at home then I'll be right there."

The screen went blank as the feed disconnected.

"He said he'll be here soon," Red X said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do you even know what this creature looks like?" Slade asked.

"No, I don't," replied B.F.

"Then how are you we going to find it?"

"I have special machines that can detect the creatures' energy level."

"But what if it doesn't use any energy?"

"I've been trying to enhance my technology so it can detect it even if it's not using anything."

"What do we do now?"

"I need a part for one of my machines. It's only located on a military base."

"When do we get it?"

"Tonight."

Slade walked to his office to get a blue print of the military bases around town. Red X and Dr. Light were testing out all the equipment to make sure they were working properly. Nightwing finally arrived and got caught up on what was happening. It took them awhile to find the right military base that had the right part they needed.

"I found it," Slade said.

"Where?" B.F. asked.

"At the Gothem Military Base."

"Good, are the machines ready?"

"Yes," Red X replied.

""Has the security been checked?"

"I've figured out how to disable them for a few minutes," Nightwing said.

"Perfect, let's go."

Getting everything they needed they packed everything up and left the building. The military base was surrounded by guards all around the perimeter. Nightwing took out the guards on the roof while Red X took out the ones on the ground. Slade took out the security cameras for about 45 minutes. Burning Fire and Slade stayed back in the helicopter monitoring Nightwing, Red X, and Dr. Light. They walked into the base towards the back volt.

Cyborg was monitoring the city for Dr. Light at the titans main computer system. Starfire and Changeling soon walked into the room wondering about the progress he was making.

"Did you find anything?" Changeling asked.

"Not yet," Cy replied.

"Has anyone seen Friend Raven? I haven't seen her since we came back to the tower," Starfire said.

"Did you check her room?' Cy asked.

"Yes, I have checked all the usual places that she would have gone to," Star replied.

"I'm sure she's fine. She probable decided to stop at a café to get something to drink," Changeling said.

"You're probable right. Anyways we have problems of our own. Dr. Light is at Gothem's Military Base," Cy said.

They all rushed out of the tower and headed towards the military base. When they got there all the guards laid sprawled all over the ground.

"What happened here?' Star asked.

"I know Dr. Light can create light energy but there is no way he could have done all this," Changeling said.

"You're right," Cy said.

"I am," Changeling said confused.

"Yeah, I mean these guys have been beaten up badly. Have you ever noticed when he usd combat moves?' Cy asked.

"So that means he's not working alone," Star said.

"Exactly, but the question is wit who?"

An explosion erupted from the base.

"I guess we'll find out," Changeling said.

"Titans Go," Cy shouted as they ran into the building.

They ran thru a number of hallways except for Starfire who flew. Once they reached the volt in the back of the base they saw Nightwing, Red X, and Dr. Light. All of the titans were shocked by this.

"You guys are working together," Changeling said once he could recover his voice.

"Yeah, I don't get it either," Nightwing said looking at Red X.

"I already explained it to you,' Red X said.

"I know but I still don't get it."

"What don't you get?"

"For instance, this guy… whatshisname, comes and asks for our help but doesn't even tell us anything about him."

"What does that matter?"

"Nothing really, it's just that, how can we really trust him?"

"Will you stop asking questions."

"Are you two done because this really isn't the best time for this?" Dr. Light asked.

Cyborg blasted his sonic canon at them. They barely had any time to react to the oncoming attack. Nightwing jumped out of the way while the other two got hit dead on. Nightwing grabbed a few birderrangs and threw them at Cyborg. Starfire flew into the air and threw her star bolts at him. He easily dodged all of their attacks thrown at him.

Dr. Light finally recovered from the first attack. He drew up all of his energy and threw it at Starfire. She was blind sighted and flew down to the ground. Changeling morphed into a rhino and charged at Dr. Light. Red X threw one of his X's and it covered Changeling making him stick to the ground. He tried to morph into larger animals but there was no use.


	4. Chapter 4

When Raven woke up she couldn't tell where she was. It was very dark but she could tell it was a bedroom. From below her she could feel a bed with silk sheets. Realizing that her headache was gone she sat up on the bed. Feeling around for the light switch she finally found a lamp on the nightstand. Switching on the light Raven could see the room clearly. The bedroom had grey carpet and the walls were painted a midnight blue. Moving off the bed she realized she was wearing different clothing Raven wore a white silk nightgown. Forgetting about the nightgown she walked towards the window. The curtains were drawn and she could hear cars driving by. Pushing the curtains apart a neighborhood stood in front of her.

Things didn't make sense. First she was flying back to the tower, a massive headache, blanking out, and then waking up in this house. Closing the curtains Raven turned around and looked around the room again. There was a dresser to the left and a closet. Walking towards the closet and opened it. There weren't that many clothes in there. Deciding to leave the room and explore the house. She could sense that no one was in the house. Turning the knob the door wouldn't open. Whoever left her here didn't want to leave.

Slade and Burning Fire were in the helicopter watching the fight unfold.

"I think it's time for us to enter the fight," said B.F.

"Agreed," said Slade.

They grabbed some explosives and went inside the base. Hearing loud banging they ran faster. Entering the room they saw the battle still going on. Dr. Light was trying to block out Starfire's rain of star bolts. Nightwing was at hand to hand combat with Cyborg. Red X still had Changeling stuck to the floor and was helping Nightwing attack Cyborg. Burning Fire conjured up a fireball and threw it at Starfire. As she fell to the ground everyone turned around to see Slade and Burning Fire.

"It's Slade and some other guy," Changeling said.

"We'll still take them down," Cy said.

"That's what you think," Red X said.

Red X prepared one of his x's and attacked Cyborg. Once Starfire came to she helped let Changeling get free. Slade ran up and attacked Changeling from behind with his bo staff. Changeling tried to dodge but still got hit. Burning Fire came up and threw more fireballs at Starfire.

Nightwing slowly backed away into the shadows. He quietly disappeared without anyone noticing.

Changeling got thrown into the opposite wall and laid unconscious. X started to throw some explosives at Starfire to bring her down. The titans were soon getting tired out and could barely keep up with their opponents.

"Have you finally given up?' asked Dr. Light.

"No, we're just getting started," Cyborg said letting out heavy breaths.

Dr. Light threw a ball of light at him which he nearly dodged. Changeling was starting to come to when all of a sudden Starfire was hurled at him. He barely had time to react to the sudden impact. They landed in a heap on a pile of rubble. Star got up and rubbed her head. She had bruises all over her arms and legs. Cyborg was soon pushed back by a force of red energy.

"Dude, I don't think I can take much more of this," Changeling said watching the four villains advance on them.

"Agreed, I am most tired from all the fighting," Star said.

"Don't tell me the titans are giving up," Slade said mockingly.

Cyborg readied his canon and aimed at the ceiling. The roof collapsed in between them. The debris created a large amount of smoke that the titans used as their escape. Once they were outside they climbed into the t-car and drove home.

"Has anyone seen Friend Raven?" Star asked not seeing any sign of their friend all throughout the battle.

"I'll call her on the communicator," Cy said.

When activating the device there was nothing but static, "That's strange," Cy said.

"What is it?" Changeling asked.

"There's something interfering with the frequency."

"Do you mean that Friend Raven has been captured by someone," Star said shocked.

"I don't know but whoever it is they're somehow powerful to jam the communicator."


	5. Chapter 5

"I couldn't find Nightwing anywhere," Red X said.

"He's probable fine," Dr. Light said.

"He'll show up by tomorrow morning," Slade said.

"I don't know. I didn't see him fighting with us against the titans," X said.

"It doesn't matter we defeated them without his help," B.F. said.

"We need to move on with the plan," Slade said.

They moved about the warehouse getting the necessary equipment needed.

**1 month later**

Raven still didn't know where she was or who put her here. The only time the door opened was to bring her food. She could never tell who it was because something was blocking her powers. She tried contacting the titans but something was jamming the frequency. This was starting to get irritating and Raven didn't know what to do.

The door creaked open. A man walked into the room. At first Raven couldn't make out who it was. Once the man walked into the light she let out a gasp.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked still in shock.

"Well this is my home," Nightwing replied.

"Why am I here?"

"Is this the thanks I get for saving your life?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well when you passed out on the roof I was the one who found you."

"How long have I been out?"

"Not that long."

"What about my friends? They'll be worried about me."

"I know but you needed to heal first. I blocked out any communications device so you could get better."

"Well thank you. I should be going now since I'm feeling much better."

"I thought you might say that but I'd rather hear it from a doctor. I set up an appointment around noon."

Titans Tower was real quiet this morning. It has been a month and they still haven't found Raven. They really weren't in any mood to do anything since Raven disappeared. The dishes were starting to pile up in the sink. They were really depressed and became real lazy. The only time they left the tower was to fight crime. They still were able to beat the bad guys. At first they though they couldn't do it without her.

"Find anything yet?" asked Changeling.

"No," Cy said.

"How long has it been now?' asked Changeling.

"It has been 1 month," said Star.

"And we still haven't found her yet," Cy said.

____________________________________________________

Slade, Red X, and Burning Fire were in the computer room.

"Have any of you seen Nightwing?" asked Slade.

"He left early this morning," X said.

"He's been doing that a lot lately," said B.F.

"Well we can worry about him later. Right now we have to work to do," said Slade.

They haven't been able to find the magical creature. Burning Fire's technology hasn't been able to sense the creatures' power level. They were getting very agitated from not finding it. It was getting real hard to find any existence of the creature. Everything they did seemed to lead to a dead end. Burning Fire was getting really angry that no progress has been made.

_____________________________________________

Raven and Nightwing were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. After much debating Raven finally conceded. So here she was sitting with the one person she hated the most. They were wearing civilian clothes so the7y would blend in. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and black pants with black Nikes. Looking at the man beside her he wore a red t-shirt, jeans, and blue/white Nikes. Instead of wearing his mask he wore sunglasses to cover his eyes. She wasn't blind to not see that he was very attractive but he was still a villain. After a few more minutes of waiting the receptionist called her name and they got up and waited in the doctor's office.

"I can't believe you talked me into coming here," Raven said.

"Maybe it was because of my wonderful personality," Nightwing said with a smirk.

"Yeah right a wonderful personality. You're a villain," Rae said.

Just then the doctor came in the room.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Fritz. What seems to be the problem," Dr. Fritz asked.

"Nothing really. I've just been having a really bad headache for the past few days," Raven said.

Dr. Fritz just nodded her head. She had brown hair and green eyes.

"Well, we'll just take a few test and figure out what the problem is," Dr. Fritz said.

After three hours passed Raven was finally done with her tests. They now waited for the doctor to come back with the results. A few minutes passed and Dr. Fritz returned.

"Well looking at your charts you seem perfectly fine," Dr. Fritz said.

"See, I told you," Raven said looking at Nightwing.

"But there seems to be some undetected activity going on in your nervous system," continued Dr. Fritz. "I'm going to give you a sedative to prevent anything bad happening."

Dr. Fritz wrote down something on a piece of paper. She then handed a small bottle and package and handed it to Nightwing. They then left the hospital now driving around town.

"Now aren't you glad we went to the doctor," Nightwing said.

Raven just growled in response.

"You know you could be a little nicer to me," Nightwing said.

"Nice, I don't even know your real name. You've done nothing but cause havoc in this city. Why should I be nice to you?"

"Richard Grayson."

"What?"

"My name, it's Richard Grayson."

"Raven Roth."

"So you kept your biological name as a code name?"

"It fits."

Richard just smiled at her response. "So, are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"What would you like?'

"Anything would be fine."

Richard drove around until he found this small restaurant. It was called "Diamond Eyes." Getting out of the car they went inside. They went to the back and sat down. The place was very simple with white tile floor and blue painted walls. A waiter came over and took their order. After they finished dinner they went back to Richard's house.


	6. Chapter 6

The titans finally decided to get out of the tower and try to have some fun. They had been worrying for way too long. Changeling asked Terra out. He needed to get out of the tower to get his mind off Raven. He was really worried about her.

"Hello, earth to Changeling," said Terra as they walked in the park.

"Huh," said Changeling.

"I said what do you want to do tonight."

"Oh, anything I guess."

"Look I know you're worried about Raven, but the point of going out was to get your mind off her. Try to relax and have fun."

"I know you're right."

"Good, how 'bout we see a movie?"

Cyborg and Bumble Bee were in Media Play. They were looking through the music section.

"What cd do you like the most, Lady Gaga or Eminem," Bumble Bee asked.

"I'm not sure. I heard they were both pretty good," Cy said.

"Try to keep focused Sparky. I'm sure wherever Raven is she's fine," said Bee.

"How do you know? It's been a whole month and we haven't heard anything. What if something bad happened," Cy rambled on.

"Easy there Sparky. I'm sure whoever has her isn't going to kill her. She would be no use to them dead."

"I guess you're right."

They finally decided on a cd and then left to go have dinner.

Starfire was at the titan's east tower with Speedy. Mas y Menos and Aqualad went back home to help out there. They were on the couch watching a movie. They've been dating for two years now. Starfire had forced him to watch 'Barbie as Thumbelina.'

"Oh wasn't that a glorious movie," Star squealed.

"I guess," Speedy said with a smile.

"What should we do next Boyfriend Speedy?"

"How 'bout we go out for dinner?"

"That would be glorious."

They both got up and walked out of the tower. They drove on Speedy's motorcycle through Steel City.

___________________________________

Nightwing walked through the halls of the warehouse. Once he came to the control room every piece of technology was broken. Entering the room he saw Slade, Red X, and Burning Fire.

"Where have you been?" Red X asked.

"Sorry, I woke up late and there was traffic," said NW.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"You haven't shown up for the past month and now all of a sudden you show up."

"I've been busy."

"With what!"

"A life."

"Ok that's enough you two," said Slade.

"Where's Dr. Light?" NW asked.

"He went to try and get more money so we can build more machines," Slade replied.

"At least he's pulling his weight around here," X scoffed.

"Well I never really agreed to any of this," NW said calmly.

"Will you two give it a rest? We need to start working on finding the creature. Some of the technology we have can help us find the creature," B.F. said.

All three of them looked at Nightwing.

"What?" NW asked.

"You're going to be the one who finds the creature," said Slade.

"Why me?"

"Because you haven't been pulling your weight around here," said X.

"I've been busy."

"With what exactly?" asked B.F.

"I told you paying bills, etc," NW said.

"Fine, since you must obviously be done by now you won't be too busy to find the creature," B.F. said.

"No," Nightwing said with a sigh.

They gave him the new technology they had made in the last month. Taking the devices Nightwing left the warehouse. He got in his car and drove around town. Turning on the device it glowed green and then a white dot appeared. He punched in some buttons and found out where it was. Once the map showed the precise location of the creature he was shocked. It turns out the creature was at his house. Stepping on the gas pedal he sped all the way to his house. Once Nightwing parked the car in the garage and went inside. He couldn't figure out why the creature was at his home. Looking at the device it started to beep. Going upstairs the beeping was starting to get louder.

Raven was in her room sitting on her bed. Everything was really confusing. She thought about yesterday and how nice Richard was being. She didn't understand it, wasn't he suppose to be a villain. From what she could remember villains were suppose to be mean and psychotic. Deciding to think about it later she got up and went into the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet she took out the bottle and package the doctor gave her yesterday. Opening the package there was a needle and a tube. She attached the needle into the small hole at the end of the tube. Reading the instructions Raven rubbed alcohol on top of the bottle and stuck the needle in. After getting the amount she needed she made a fist to show a vein. Sticking the needle in her arm she pushed the clear liquid into her vein. After taking her medicine she put everything away and walked back into her room. Walking over to the bed Raven laid down and went to sleep.

Nightwing walked through the narrow hallway. He now stood in front of Raven's bedroom door. The device continually beeped faster and faster. Not really understanding what was going on he opened the door. The device stopped beeping and showed a big white arrow pointing towards the bed. Walking over Richard saw Raven sleeping. This was really starting to get confusing. Figuring that the device was defective he turned it off. Looking towards the bed Raven was starting to stir from her slumber.

"When did you get here?" Raven asked.

"A few minutes ago," Richard replied.

"So, can I leave now?" Raven asked sitting up.

"Sure but you must be hungry. I'll make you something to eat," Richard said.

Once he left the room Raven just sat there. This was the second time that his niceness caught her off guard. Getting up Raven walked out of the room and downstairs. Richard was in the kitchen trying to figure out what to cook. Raven sat down at the table and waited.

"What would you like to eat?" Richard asked looking at her.

"Chicken would be fine," Raven said.

Richard smiled and pulled out the chicken. He walked over to the stove and turned it on. Taking out the kettle he poured water in it and set it on the stove. After he fixed the chicken he put them on two plates and set them on the table. The kettle whistled signaling that it was done. Taking out two cups he turned the stove off and poured the water in them. Putting a tea bag in each cup and put them on the table.

"I hope you like it," Richard said with a smile.

They ate in silence.

"It was good, surprisingly," Raven said while he got up to wash the dishes.

"That's supposed to be a compliment," Richard asked.

"Have you met Changeling?" Raven retorted.

"Good point," replied Richard.

"Well I should get going," Raven said standing up.

"Be careful," Richard said turning around.

Raven teleported out of the house and into the tower. The rest of the titans were in the main room. They were shocked when she appeared in front of them.

"Raven!" they all shouted.

"Where have you been?" Cy asked.

"It seems that I was in a coma for awhile. I just woke up," replied Raven.

"Oh, thank heavens you are ok," Star said.

"Well I'm going to my room to meditate," Raven said and left the room.

________________________________________

The phone started to ring waking Richard up.

"Hello," Richard said.

"Hey, it's X. Have you found the creature yet?" asked X.

"No, I think there's something wrong with your device."

"How's that?"

"For some reason it said the creature was in my house."

"That is strange. Why don't you bring it back to the warehouse and we'll try to fix it."

"Ok."

With that Richard hung up the phone and went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Richard stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds. He thought over the conversation he had with X. As he thought about it more, if they worked on it and made it work the first time then it might have been working properly. But if it was working properly then the creature was in his house then that would mean that Raven was it. This realization shocked him. Shaking it off he got up and got ready. Once fully dressed he walked into the garage. Walking over to his motorcycle he put on his black helmet and hopped on his bike. Turning on the engine he pressed a button and a secret compartment opened up and drove through it.

Finally arriving at the warehouse he raced into the technology room. The others were moving about the room. He walked towards Red X who was next to the table of gadgets. X looked up from what he was doing and saw Nightwing.

"Hey," X said.

"Hey. Do you think you can fix it?" NW asked.

"Let's see it."

Nightwing handed him the device. Red X looked at the front and back. Taking a screwdriver he took the device apart. Plugging in some wires he hooked it up to his laptop. After a scan was done X finally found the problem.

"It seems that a circuit was fried," X said.

"Is it fixable?" NW asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing major."

Titans Tower seemed livelier then it had in the last month. Everything seemed back to normal. The morning fight started up again the next morning. Bee, Terra, and Speedy joined them for breakfast. Raven walked into the room and saw all the chaos that was happening. She walked over to the kitchen and started to make her herbal tea. Setting the kettle on the stove she waited for the water to boil. Turning around Cyborg had Changeling in a choke hold and Starfire was flying around trying to help Changeling. Once the water was done boiling she poured her tea leaving the room.

Bee watched Raven leave the room and decided to follow her.

"Raven!" Bee shouted trying to catch up to her."Yeah."

"You're not staying for breakfast?" Bee asked.

"Not with all that racket going on."

"True, so I was wondering if we could hang out tonight. You know make it a girls night."

"Sure."

"Really!"

"Well I have been gone a month."

"Great, I'll let Terra and Star know."

With that Bee walked back to the main room. Raven went back to her room. Around 6 o'clock Bee knocked on Raven's door for their girl's night.

"Hey Rae. Terra and Star are waiting in the main room and the boys are stayin in titans east tower," Bee said.

They both walked over to the main room where everything was set up. There were two tables set up with food and refreshments. The couch was moved over to the side and four sleeping bags were laid out. Stacks of DVD's were set beside the large screen TV.

"You guys really out done yourselves," Raven replied looking around the room.

"Well we really want to catch up," Bee said.

They walked over to the sleeping bags and sat down. Terra got the yellow sleeping bag, Star the pink, Bee the black, and Raven the purple. They were all wearing their pajamas.

"So what should we do first?" Terra asked.

"How 'bout we watch movies and have girl talk," Bee suggested.

Everyone agreed and put in Pretty Woman.

"So, Raven where were you in the last month?" asked Terra.

"Yes friend I would like to know as well," Star said.

"I was with the guy who saved me," Raven replied.

"Do you know who it was?" asked Bee.

"No, he kept me in a room the whole time," Raven said figuring it would be best not to tell them about Nightwing.

"He kept you locked up!" Terra shouted.

"Well since I was unconscious most of the time I assume he did come in to check on me. He did feed me and sent in a doctor to make sure I was ok," Rae said.

"I guess the guy can't be all bad if he did that," Bee said thoughtfully.

"He was probable too shocked to believe that there was a titan at his home and very shy to show his face," Terra said.

"But wouldn't the shock have died down after a few days during that whole month," asked Bee.

"Maybe he's the quite type," Terra said.

"I am glad that you were well taken care of Friend Raven," Star said.

"Well enough about me. What have you guys been up to since I was gone?" asked Raven.

"It was hard with you not here. It wasn't the same without you," Bee said.

"Yeah, you would have been happy. There were no fights in the morning. The guys never even touched the video games," Terra said.

"Wow."

They continued to talk and watch movies the whole night.


	8. Chapter 8

Burning Fire was sitting in his office. He still couldn't figure out where this mysterious creature was. He's been searching for it for decades. Burning Fire couldn't give up on finding it. He continued to type away on his computer.

"Where could it be?" asked B.F.

There came a knock at the door. The door opened and Red X came in.

"What is it?" asked B.F. not looking up from the screen.

"We were just wondering how long it was going to take," said X.

"I don't know. I have to plan my attack correctly."

"Ok."

Red X left the room after that. Burning Firer was contemplating on how to get the mystical creature was.

Red X walked down the hall and went into the control room. Slade was at the control panel. He turned around when he heard X come in.

"What did he say?" asked Slade.

"He doesn't know yet," replied X.

Slade went back to what he was working on. Red X just stood there for a while then he walked out of the room. X continued to walk down the hall to his room. It was on the other side of the building. Entering his room X picked up a book and started to read. The book was called Death Resides in the Astral Plane. It talked about the theories of where people went after their death. X always had a thing for the undead. It entranced him very deeply with bones and spirits.

Burning Fire tried to find something to lead him to his destination. He just needed the right technology to help him do it. He walked down the hall to his technology room. Once he arrived the room was white with only a wooden table in the middle. Walking in he flipped a switch on the wall that flipped over the walls, table, and secret compartments came from the ceiling. All types of gadgets were there. Burning Fire walked over to one of the walls. He looked through what was there and couldn't find what he was looking for. Searching through everything he had he still couldn't find anything that could locate the creature. He finally saw something on the table that caught his eye. The device was small and silver. It was squared with a red button in the middle and a clock above it. There was nothing special about it but it was important to Burning Fire.

The woman with the red shirt couldn't believe that the other guardian had been destroyed. The box that she was protecting was gone. She now had to look for the creature and protect it. Nothing would stand in her way. It was up to her to make sure no one would use it for evil. The woman walked through the cave until she came to a room at the end. There was a table in the middle of the room. She walked over to the right side and pushed a button on the wall. The whole room flashed white transformed completely. There were candles lit everywhere and there wasz a screen on the wall. Walking over to the screen she turned it on and punched in a few corrdinates. The screen zoomed in on the location of where the creature was.

"Gotcha," said the woman.

She left the cave in a blue mist.


	9. Chapter 9

Raven felt horrible the next day. She could barely eat anything. All she could do was drink fluids. She finally fell asleep a few minutes later. Raven kept tossing and turning. Images kept flashing in her mind. They were just a jumbled mess in no specific order. They came by so fast that you couldn't make sense out of it. There were images of pyramids, people, and a huge white bird. She woke up with a start from the nightmare she had.

Getting out of bed she walked into her bathroom. Going through the medicine cabinet she found some medicine to take. She poured the liquid onto a spoon. Looking disgusted by the red liquid Raven took it. Putting the medicine back she went into the room and went back to sleep.

The titans were really worried about Raven. She had a high fever and mostly stayed in her room. They tried to move her to the infirmary but she didn't want to. They just hoped she would be alright.

The woman appeared on the titan's island. She was shocked that the creature was living in this place. The aura was coming from the top window. Flying up the woman looked through each window until she found the right one. She saw Raven asleep in her room. The woman could tell there were other people in the building. She decided to wait until the other people left the building.

Burning Fire was growing impatient by the second. All his hard work was for nothing. Every nook and cranny led to nothing towards the creature. There wasn't even a clue that could lead him closer. Even hiss advanced technology was no good. He sat in his office trying to figure out what to do next. It shouldn't have taken this long to find the creature. Working on a new device he planned in detail what he wanted. He could find this creature if it was the last thing he did.

Changeling went downstairs to get some breakfast. He really didn't want to have a fight with Cyborg about his eating habits. When he got to the main room there was no sign of Cyborg anywhere. This was very peculiar as to this being the time when Cyborg would be making is breakfast. Wondering why his friend wasn't there Changeling forgot about his hunger and went searching for his friend. Looking through the tower he finally realized that Cyborg would be in the garage if he were nowhere else. Taking the elevator down to the garage he spotted him near his work table. Going towards him Changeling wondered what his friend was doing this early in the morning.

"Hey, Cyborg. What are you doing in here?" Changeling asked.

Cyborg jumped at his best friend's voice. "Man don't scare me like that."

"Sorry. I was just wanted to know what you were up to," Changeling apologized.

"It's ok. I was just making a few changes on the communicators," Cy said.

"What kind of changes?"

"Cool."


	10. Chapter 10

Nightwing walked down the hall of the warehouse. There was barely any lighting in the building. He went into the filing room and turned on the light. Walking towards the back to the last filing cabinet he searched through the files that were there. Going through the files he finally found what he was looking for.

"What are you doing here?" asked a deep voice.

Nightwing turned around a little startled by the new comer. "Don't scare me like that X."

"Sorry, what's that?" Red X asked.

"Oh it's just a file on the creature we're supposed to find. I thought I'd catch up on what I missed," Nightwing explained.

"Good."

Nightwing walked out of the room. Red X stood there for a little while before he left the room to. Nightwing walked down to the security room and went over the files. There was little information on anything for the creature. They didn't have any progress at all to their target.

"This isn't going to help me," Nightwing mumbled leaning back in his chair.

Thinking hard he decided to go to Burning Fire's office. He figured he'd get more information from him. Getting up he walked out of the room and down towards Burning Fire's office. Opening the door Burning Fire was nowhere in sight. Walking in Nightwing looked around the room and spotted a few files on his desk. Going over he picked up the first file and scanned through its contents. Picking up the second file his eyes grew from the information he saw.

"What are you doing in here?" B.F. said.

Nightwing jumped at the sound of his voice. "Oh, I was just trying to get more information on the creature we're searching."

"That's good. You should always find out what your opponent can do. I see that you're a man who doesn't rush into things," B.F. said walking into the room.

"Yeah, the information I read is really interesting."

"Yes, you can see why I want it. It has tremendous powers."

"Indeed."

"Well don't let me disturb you. Continue to find what you're looking for."

The woman flew up to the top of the window. Looking inside there was no one in the room. Making sure that no one else was in the tower she teleported inside the room. She walked towards the door and peaked out into the hall. Stepping out of the room she closed her eyes to sense where she was.

Raven was sitting on the couch reading a book. The lamp light was on beside her. Everyone went to the movies after she reassured them that she was fine. After countless times of telling them they finally left. Looking up from her book she sensed that she wasn't alone.

"Who's there?" Raven asked.

A woman wearing a black cloak stepped out from the shadows.

"How did you get in?" Raven asked getting up from the couch.

"I teleported in," replied the woman.

"Who are you?" Raven asked being cautious.

"My name is Vanessa. I'm here to help you."

"Help with what? I'm not in any danger."

"But there is. You have a new power growing inside you."

"What power? I don't know what you're talking about."

"I could tell you about it if you want."

Raven went over in her mind on what to do. She didn't know if she could trust this woman. Finally coming to a decision Raven nodded her head and pointed to the couch for them to sit. After they got comfortable Vanessa decided to start talking.

"It started years ago with a mystical creature. It was back in the Egyptian time. They used to worship this creature believing it to grant them a wonderful future. The creature had magnificent power, greater than anyone's. But someone wanted to harness its power for their own. They tried multiple times to try and capture the creature. Unwittingly the guy had created a dark power inside the creature. The creature had been tainted with evil and started a rampage on the Egyptians."

"The Egyptians fought hard to try and defeat it. All their efforts had failed and many had lost their lives in the process. But thankfully a man stood up and managed to purify the creature and put it to rest."

"Two guardians were put in charge to protect the creature from falling into the wrong hands. New guardians were picked every seventh generation. They were given special powers to defend the creature and got stronger with every generation."

"A few weeks ago someone attacked and killed the other guardian who was with me."

Vanessa finished her tale and waited for Raven to reply.

"Do you know who attacked the other guardian?" Raven asked one the information sunk in.

"No. I wasn't there when it happened."

"So this man has the creature now?"

"No, the creature wasn't there. After the battle decades ago the creature flew into the sky and disappeared. The Egyptians just made tomb for it to trick those who sought to take advantage of the creature again. Only the guardians have the power to track down where the creature really is."

"And you know where it is since you're a guardian."

"Yes, I do."

"So you need me to help protect it?"

"Not exactly. The creature has laid dormant inside a human…"

"So what do you need me for?" And what does this have anything to do with my new power?"

"The creature lives inside you. So I need you to lay low so this guy doesn't find you."

"What? I don't understand."

"The creature has chosen you as its host."

"That can't be."

"It is I sense it. We need to find you a safe place to stay. It won't take long before this guy figures out where you're at."

"But I thought you could only sense where the creature is."

"I can but since he found the cave he will soon be able to find you. It will take him a long time though to figure it out.


	11. Chapter 11

The Titans walked out of the movie theater.

"That was great," Changeling said.

"Yeah," Speedy agreed.

"I wish that Friend Raven could have enjoyed it with us," Star said.

"I'm sure she's fine Star," Karen said.

"How 'bout we go get some pizza," Cy said.

"So, where are we supposed to go?" Raven asked.

Vanessa was leaning up against the doorframe to Raven's room. "There's this old house in Gotham that's safe. I've already put up a shield around it to protect you for a long time I hope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll teleport us there."

Raven walked over to where Vanessa was standing. Vanessa chanted a few words then they were engulfed in fusia. A few minutes later they were standing outside of a mansion.

"I thought you said it was a house," Raven said.

"It is a house," Vanessa said confused by her statement.

"No, a house is only two to three story's and small. This is way bigger, more like a mansion," Raven explained.

"Oh, I guess I'm just used to mansions. Let's go inside," Vanessa said leading the way.

Raven followed her into the mansion. The mansion was white with bushes in the front. A fountain was to the left with an angel in the middle with water coming out of it. Walking inside the foyer was huge with a staircase in the middle. The walls were painted blue and a small table was along the right side of the wall. The floor was made of white marble.

"I'll show you to your room," Vanessa said heading up the stairs.

They walked up the stairs and turned left down the hall. After a few more turns they came to two double doors. Vanessa opened the doors to the room Raven was going to be staying in. She walked back down the hall so Raven could get settled.

Raven transported her bags to the room and then went into the bathroom to take a shower. She let the water warm up a bit while she striped her clothes off. Once the water was hot enough she stepped into the shower. Raven let the water run down her body to relieve her from all the stress that she was under. All the information that she received today was a lot to take in. Once she was done with her shower she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her. Walking out of the bathroom she went over to one of her suitcases to get some pajamas. Once she was dressed she used her powers to put her things away. Slipping under the covers Raven turned off the light and went to sleep once her head hit the pillow.

Burning Fire could feel he was getting closer and closer. He was in his office looking at the screen on the wall. A small red dot was blinking in one spot on the map. The red dot showed that the creature was in that location. He was so filled with joy when he had the location down. Suddenly the dot disappeared off the map of the city. Burning Fire was shocked beyond belief at what he just saw. He frantically pushed all the buttons on his remote trying to locate the creature again. Making the picture bigger to show all of the state it was a fatal attempt because it was nowhere to be found. It was like it dropped off the earth. He started to get angry and frustrated. Slamming a fist down he stormed out of his office. He was now back at square one trying to find the creature. He needed to broaden his search.

Walking into the control room he pressed a button on the wall. The lights came on and the walls flipped over revealing different types of devices. He walked over to the case on the left wall. Inside was a silver lazar. It was big with a round base at the top with a needle in the middle. Burning Fire broke open the glass and took out the lazar. It was time to get every force necessary to track down this creature.

Richard sat in a small café drinking a cup of coffee. He thought over what he learned from the files he read. He couldn't believe any of it. He didn't understand why Burning Fire was looking for it after all that happened decades ago.

"Excuse me," a voice said.

Richard looked up and saw a gorgeous woman with long black hair.

"Every other table was taken. I was wondering if I could sit here," the woman asked.

"Of course," Richard said.

"I'm Vanessa."

"Richard."

Vanessa smiled at him. "So, what brings you here to Gotham?"

"I needed to clear my head of some things. How 'bout you?"

"Business."

"Really, what do you do?"

"I protect priceless artifacts that are very rare."

"Seems interesting."

They continued to converse with each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Starfire woke up early. Everyone went straight to bed when they came home. She went to the main room to cook breakfast. Grabbing everything that was in the fridge Star put everything in a bowl and mixed it all together.

Cyborg, Bee, and Speedy walked into the room an hour later. Speedy looked over at Star while Bee and Cyborg went to sit down.

"Uh, Star… what are you making?" Speedy asked.

"It's called the Pudding of Celebration. I forgot to make it when Friend Raven returned," Star replied stirring up the green goop.

The other's blanched. Changeling shuffled into the main room with his head hung low. He plopped down into a chair and laid his head down on the table.

"Where's Terra?" Cy asked.

"Waking up Raven," Changeling replied.

A high pitched scream could be heard after he said that. Everyone looked up and turned towards the entrance of the main room. Soon Terra came barging in.

"I can't find Raven anywhere!" Terra exclaimed.

"Alright, just calm down. I'm sure she's just up on the roof meditating," Cy said.

"No, she's not. I checked everywhere."

"Maybe she decided to eat out," Speedy suggested.

"And not take her communicator," Terra said holding up the device.

This set off any alarm in their heads.

"Ok, everyone we need to find her. Let's split up," Cy said taking charge.

Everyone got up and rushed out of the room.

"I can't believe this is happening again," Changeling commented.

Raven woke up and stretched. Getting out of bed she changed into a tight white shirt and jeans. Walking out of the room she went into the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Good morning," Vanessa greeted.

"Morning," Raven said taking a seat at the table.

Vanessa set down two cups of tea on the table and handed one to Raven.

"I found you a bodyguard last night," Vanessa said.

"I don't need a bodyguard," replied Raven.

"You forget that you're wanted. You need to be protected at all costs."

Raven just rolled her eyes. "Who is it?"

"His name is Richard."

"Well where is he?"

"He'll be down in a few minutes."

Richard walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. Walking in he wasn't that shocked to see Raven sitting there. The two ladies stopped talking as soon as he walked into the room. Raven was shocked to see him there.

"No," Raven said.

"Why not?" Vanessa said with a frown.

"I will not be watched by him. He's a criminal," Raven said.

"Former criminal," Richard said.

Raven shot him a dirty look.

"Well he's your bodyguard whether you like it or not. If you guys can't get along… deal with it," Vanessa said getting up and leaving the room.

They both looked at each other.

"Is there anything you want to do since we're stuck together," Richard asked.

"Well since I am basically stuck with you anything's fine," Raven said.

Richard let a small smile come to his face. He walked over and took her hand in his. Helping Raven up he led her to the back door. When they walked out the backyard was filled with all kinds of flowers. They walked down the path that was built. The area around them was beautiful. As they reached the middle of the garden there was a fountain with a man and a woman statue holding each other. Behind it was a big oak tree with a swing hanging from it. They took a seat at the fountains edge.

"This is beautiful," Raven said looking around. The area was surrounded by trees giving them privacy.

"Yeah, but it doesn't compare to you," Richard said not missing the blush that came to her cheeks.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"You never know."

"Titans any progress," Cy said into the communicator.

"None," Changeling replied.

"Maybe we should ask the Justice League to help," Bee said.

"That could work," Cy said contacting the Watch Tower.

Soon Batman's face appeared soon the screen. "What is it?"

"Raven's missing."

"Where was she last seen?"

"The day before."

"And you're just now realizing she's gone."

"Well… you see… yes."

"I'll see what I can do."

Raven sat at the fountain meditating. Richard left awhile ago to get something to drink. The sun was starting to go down.

All the titans got out of the t-car and looked at the mansion across the road.

"Are you sure she's in there?" Terra asked.

"That's what Batman said," replied Cy.

They snuck around the house undetected. Behind the house they had to move through trees and bushes. When they finally made it through they saw Raven meditating by the fountain.

"Raven!" Starfire exclaimed flying towards her.

Snapping out of her trance Raven turned her head toward the sound of her name and saw Starfire flying toward her. Starfire had her in a bone crushing hug with the others right behind her.

"Star… can't … breathe," Raven said.

Star soon let her go. "Friend how are you? You aren't hurt are you?"

"I'm fine. How did you guys find me?" Raven asked.

"We had help from Batman," Cy said.

"Let's go," Terra said.

"Go where?" Raven asked confused.

"We came to rescue you. We better go before they find out," Changeling said.

Raven didn't know how to respond. She soon heard her name being called and saw someone coming down the path. As soon as the person came into view Cyborg charged his sonic canon and aimed at eh person. It took her a minute to realize it was Richard.

"Oh My God," Raven said running towards Nightwing.

"Raven what are you doing? Get out of the way," Cy shouted.

She didn't listen to him and bent down to make sure Nightwing was alright. He laid there for a minute then tried to get up. As soon as he did that a shot of pain moved through his stomach.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked.

"Yeah-huff-I'm fine," Richard said with a strained face.

"No you're not. Let me get you inside," Raven said helping him up.

"Raven! What are you doing?" Changeling asked.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to get him inside," Raven said sarcastically.

"Friend please, I do not understand. Was he not the one who kidnapped you," Star asked looking confused.

"I'll explain once we get inside," Raven said.

She levitated Richard back towards the house with the titans following. They finally reached the house and went inside. Raven shouted for Vanessa as she went into the living room. She laid him on the couch and sat on the floor next to him.

"Ok I'm confused. What's going on?" Terra asked.

Just then Vanessa came running into the room. She noticed Richard on the couch and went over towards them.

"What happened?" Vanessa asked concern evident in her voice.

"Cy shot him," Raven replied shooting him a dirty look.

"Let me have a better look," Vanessa said. Raven moved out of the way.

"I'll have to take some x-rays to see if there are any broken bones. I'll be in the infirmary if you need me," Vanessa said looking at Raven once she was done examining him. Raven nodded her head and Vanessa teleported Richard and herself out of the room.

"Ok Raven. You need to start telling us what happened," Changeling said.

"Fine. When I was flying back from our battle to go home I started to get a headache. I decreased my speed and I fell on top of a building and blacked out. When I woke up I was in a room and found out that Nightwing had found me," Raven explained.

"What about yesterday?" Terra asked.

"Vanessa came by when you guys were out. She told me that there was this creature inside me and wanted to take me somewhere safe," Raven said.

"You would have been safe at the tower," Cy said.

"Vanessa is a guardian for the creature," Raven said.

"So Nightwing didn't kidnap you," Changeling asked.

"No. He took care of me then let me go. So could you please not hurt him," Raven asked.

"Fine," everyone said begrudgedly.

"Then why is he here now?" Bee asked.

"He's my bodyguard," Raven said.

"What!? Speedy exclaimed.

"Vanessa gave him the job," Raven defended.

"And why would she do that?" Star asked.

"So I could be better protected."

Vanessa teleported back into the living room from the infirmary. "He only has one cracked rib, but he'll be fine."

"Thank you," Raven said.

"Who are they?" Vanessa asked looking towards the titans.

"Oh they're my friends Cyborg, Starfire, Bumble Bee, Changeling, Terra, and Speedy," Raven introduced.

"Well it's nice to meet you," Vanessa said.

"I'm going to check on Nightwing," Raven said leaving the room.

Raven walked down the hall. She finally reached the infirmary. Opening the door she walked in and saw Nightwing. He was laying on an infirmary bed hooked up to an IV and machines. She walked over and sat in the chair beside his bed. Richard turned his head toward her and smiled.

"Told you I was fine," Richard said.

"Well I wanted to be sure you weren't hurt and you are," Raven said.

"Huh, I didn't know you cared so much."

"I don't."

"Then why did you want to know if I was fine," Richard asked with a smirk.

"Well… you're my bodyguard."

"Uh huh."

Raven just rolled her eyes. "You have a broken rib."

"I've dealt with worse."

"Whatever."

A knock came to the door. Cyborg, Terra, Bumble Bee, Starfire, Changeling, and Speedy walked into the room.

"Look man, I'm sorry for blasting you. Raven explained it," Cy said.

"It's no problem. I probably would have done the same thing," NW said.

Vanessa soon walked into the room, "I'll show you guys to your room."

The titans turned around and followed her out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Red X kept pacing back and forth. He was starting to get really agitated. They really hadn't done anything at all in a while. On top of that Nightwing has suddenly disappeared. Slade and Dr. Light walked into the room.

"How long have we been sitting here?" X asked anger evident in his voice.

"Don't know. Burning Fire hasn't given any orders," Dr. Light said.

"Well where's Nightwing? He hasn't shown up in two weeks. Two Weeks! Does he not know the importance of this mission," X ranted on.

"Will you please cam down. But you're right it is strange that he's not around," Slade said.

"Well I went to his house. All his furniture was there, but all his clothes were gone," Dr. Light said.

"So where is he?" asked X.

"Don't know. Maybe he found a new lead on the creature or decided that this mission wasn't worth it and left," Dr. Light replied.

"He does do that when he feels the mission has no value to him," Slade said.

"Yeah probably. Nothing ever catches his attention for long," X said.

Burning Fire walked into the room with a big bag in his hand. He walked over to the table and unpacked the bag. All these silver devices came out. Setting them by size Burning Fire turned towards them.

"I finally got it," B.F. said.

"Finally got what?" X asked.

"The creature. I know where it is now," B.F. said.

"Where?" Slade asked.

"It's in Gotham," B.F. said.

"So when are we leaving?" X asked.

"Right now," B.F. said and a bright light incased all of them. When the light faded away they were in a different room. The room was dark with a few lights on showing a little bit of the room. There was a table in the middle of the room with a TV showing a map of the city of Gotham. There were a few red dots plotted all over the place.

"Where are we exactly?" asked Slade.

"In one of my hide outs that I have," B.F. said.

"So do you have any idea where the creature is at?" Dr. Light asked.

"Actually I do. The massive energy that I've detected has been coming from a house not far from Wayne Manor. I suspect the creature has been staying there all this time," B.F. explained.

"When do you want to attack?" Slade asked.

"Tonight."

Nightwing walked around the house trying to find some place quiet. His rib finally healed and he was put off bed rest. It was so frustrating just laying there doing nothing. Finally coming to a stop in front of two double doors, he cleared his mind and opened the door. He looked around and saw rows of shelves filled with books. Guessing this was the library he closed the door behind him and walked down an aisle looking for something to read. An hour passed and Nightwing found an area in the back, he walked over, and saw a few chairs and a sofa by the wall. As he came closer he noticed that someone was there. Making sure to be very quiet as not to disturb her he walked over. Looking closer he saw that it was Raven reading a book.

"Is it interesting?" Richard asked.

The sound of Richard's voice startled her. Raven jumped a little then calmed down once she saw who it was.

"Yes it is," Raven replied.

"What book is it?" Richard asked taking a seat beside her on the couch.

"Time Consumed," Raven replied looking at him.

"What's it about?" Richard asked leaning in making his breath tickle her skin on her neck.

Raven seemed to lose her ability to focus when he was near her. She secretly thought that he did that on purpose. "Well… it's about this girl… w-who hast-to face," Richard left small butterfly kisses down her neck "trouble t-t-that c-comes into h-her l-l-life." Raven couldn't concentrate when he kept kissing her like that. His fingers were under her chin and moved her head towards him kissing her mouth. Turning her body her arms snaked their way around his neck and his arm around her waist. The kiss started to get hot and fiercer with every minute. Richard slowly pushed her back down on the sofa. Her legs wrapped around him and he moved his head down towards her neck. His hand moved down her waist and under her shirt. This action left a chill through her as her body arched at the contact of skin. Raven moved her hands from his hair down his chest, toward his stomach, and under his shirt. Richard moved away from her and lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. He leaned down and captured her lips. She let out a small moan when he started trailing down toward her chest. Richard moved them both up so he could take her shirt off so he could have better access.

"Wow," Raven said slightly out of breath. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist. Richard gently stroked her hair and wrapped his arm around her.

"Oh," a voice said a little shocked at what she saw.

They quickly grabbed their clothing to cover themselves up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude," Vanessa said laughter evident in her voice and a small smile was playing at her lips.

"Was there something you wanted?" Richard asked a little annoyed.

"I came to tell you something important, but I can wait until you guys get dressed," Vanessa said turning around and heading down an aisle.

Raven and Richard quickly got dressed and followed the way she left. They saw her down at one of the small tables near the entry. They walked towards her and sat down.

"So what's so important?" Richard asked.

"Well when I was looking over the force field I put up I found something. There seemed to be a hole in it that I didn't catch. It looked like it had been there awhile," Vanessa explained.

"What does that mean?" Raven asked a little anxious.

"Well from what I've gathered the hole has been there roughly around two days," Vanessa said.

"So Burning Fire would have had enough time to know where we are," Richard said.

"Who's Burning Fire?" Raven asked.

"He's the one looking for the creature and I used to work for him," Richard explained.

"And when were you going to tell me this?" Raven asked.

"It doesn't matter now. He's probably on his way here," Vanessa said disgusted with herself.

"It's not your fault," Raven said.

"Yes it is. I'm supposed to protect you," Vanessa said.

"We all make mistakes. Don't worry about it," Richard said.

"What should we do?" Raven asked.

"Well we can't move. He'll find us very quickly. We'll have to develop a plan," Vanessa said.

They continued to discuss all the possible ways to deal with the situation at hand. It took them an hour to come up with a plan. Vanessa left the library to work on some defenses before Burning Fire came.

Cyborg sat in the kitchen with Starfire, Changeling, Bee, Terra, and Speedy. They still didn't fully understand what was going on. It just didn't make any sense. They all looked up when they heard footsteps coming towards them. Vanessa soon came around the corner and entered the kitchen.

"There you guys are. I've been looking everywhere for you," Vanessa said.

"Is there something wrong?" Terra asked.

"Yes. There's somehow been a glitch in my force field. The guy is probably on his way now. We need to prepare ourselves," Vanessa said.

"Couldn't we just move somewhere else?" Changeling asked.

"The hole has been there for awhile. Even if we did move he could find us very quickly," Vanessa explained.

"So what do you want us to do?" Cy asked.

"We need to position ourselves effectively for the battle," Vanessa replied.

"Where are Raven and Nightwing?" Bee asked.

"They're in the security room checking out our surrounding area," Vanessa said.

Burning Fire sat in the surveillance room on his ship. He had the perfect view of the house in front of him. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. They didn't even realize what was going to happen.

"Red X have you scouted the area?" B.F. asked.

"Yeah. Everything is in place. They're all sitting in the living room," X replied.

"Good. Get ready everyone we're going to attack soon," B.F. said.

They all raced out of the ship and took their positions. They surrounded the house and moved in closely. Taking quiet footsteps to sneak around the house so they couldn't be detected and cause too much attention to themselves. As they drew closer to the house a bright light blinded them momentarily. When the light faded they could see they were in the backyard facing the titans.

"How did you…" B.F. said dumbfounded by the turn of events.

"We've been watching you guys too," Nightwing said.

Burning Fire's face became angry at this prospect. He let out a fireball from his hand and aimed it at the titans. They all moved out of the way and began to fight. Cyborg, Bee, and Changeling went up against Burning Fire. Bee flew up into the air and shot her stingers at him while Cyborg shot his lazar canon. Changeling changed into a rhino and charged at him. Burning Fire just laughed while he deflected Bumble Bee's and Cyborg's attacks and threw a fireball at Changeling. Starfire threw as many star bolts at Dr. Light which he deflected off his force field. Speedy came up and let loose three explosive arrows. Dr. Light gathered energy from his suit and disintegrated the arrows while also blind sighting Star. Terra flew through the sky on her boulder throwing rocks at Slade which he easily dodged. Slade threw one of his devices and destroyed the rock she was on. Nightwing was in hand-to- hand combat with Red X.

"I thought you were on our side," X said.

"Things changed," Nightwing said.

"I don't understand. I thought you wanted to catch the creature."

"No, that was Burning Fire. I just went along with it just like you guys. But there are more important things than money."

They continued to fight. Red X threw some of his X's which Nightwing easily dodged. Nightwing threw one of his explosives that knocked out X. He ran over to help out Bumble Bee, Cyborg, and Changeling.

Terra finally had Slade in a corner. She was starting to move in on him.

"Now Terra I'm sure we could work something out," Slade said.

"I don't think so," Terra said her eyes glowing.

"Remember how we used to work together. Forget about the titans we could be partners," Slade said in his sick mechanical voice.

"I do remember. You were beating me every time I messed up on a mission. Thanks but no thanks I'm no one's puppet," Terra said bringing up rocks from the ground.

"Do you really think these people are your friends? Let's face it they'll dump you once you mess up and you'll have nowhere else to turn to."

"That may have worked the last time but I'm much stronger now."

With that Terra mustered up all her strength. The ground started to shake and split open. Slade didn't have time to react and fell down into the earth. Terra closed up the crack and flew over to where Starfire was.

Starfire lay on the ground motionless with cuts and bruises. Speedy was trying his best to bring Dr. Light He was soon bombarded with rocks. Looking up Seedy saw Terra flying towards them. Dr. Light turned and attacked. The light blinded her and knocked her off her boulder. Starfire soon woke up and blasted him with her heat beam eyes. The blast was enough to knock him out.

The other four were starting to wear Burning Fire down. They each readied their attacks. Cyborg shot his sonic canon, Bee her stingers, Nightwing threw his ice bomb, and Changeling turned into a gorilla. The attack took Burning Fire off guard. He was hit back and then frozen. Changeling came up and hit the sculpture smashing it to pieces.

The battle was finally over with everyone exhausted.

"You were a great help. I'm sorry I gave you a hard time," Cy said looking at Nightwing.

"Thanks and don't worry about it. I was a villain," Nightwing said with a smile.

"So what do we do with these two?" Changeling asked pointing to Red X and Dr. Light.

"I'll take them to jail," Cy said.

Cyborg picked up the two villains and walked over to the t-car. Changeling walked over to Terra and picked her up. Speedy did the same thing for Starfire who collapsed after she fired at Dr. Light. Nightwing helped Bee into the house. All of them went inside the house and toward the infirmary. Once they were there Raven and Vanessa healed all their cuts and bruises. Vanessa hooked up heart monitors to Terra and Starfire. Changeling sat down by Terra as did Speedy by Starfire. Vanessa looked over the statistics for Terra while Bee did the same for Starfire.

Nightwing had slipped away while everyone was busy doing something else. He walked down the hall toward his room. Sitting on his bed he took off his mask lying back on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. The door opened and closed and he felt a weight next to him.

"Are you ok?" Raven asked.

"Yeah just thinking," Richard said.

"You didn't stay for me to heal you."

"It's just a few cuts."

"This doesn't look like a cut," Raven said pointing to a huge purple and blue bruise on his arm.

"It's nothing."

Raven just rolled her eyes and started to heal all of his cuts and bruises.

"That wasn't necessary," Richard said once she was done.

"Says you," Raven replied as she laid her head on his chest. "You have pretty eyes."

"You've drained too much of your energy."

"It's my power," Raven said her voice laced with sleep.

"Just be careful," Richard said turning his blue eyes to her and kissed the top of her head.

They both fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
